


The Tyranny of the Blank Screen

by ReticentObsessive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReticentObsessive/pseuds/ReticentObsessive





	The Tyranny of the Blank Screen

John Watson sits at his laptop, a blank post staring at him, cursor blinking impatiently. Heaving a sigh, he leans back heavily in his chair and looks around the room. He takes in Sherlock’s latest delicate experiment on the kitchen table (something to do with decomposition rates of vegetation in various London soils), the remnants of the last case’s notes sprawling across the wall, and finally his cane, neglected in the far corner.

He can’t help but give voice to the chuckle rising from within. The parallel is too obvious to miss. Just five short weeks ago he was sitting in front of this very screen, in very different surroundings, trying to think of _something_ to write in his damned blog. Now he doesn’t even know where to start. Should he write up one of the seven cases they’ve solved since his last post? Or maybe something about work at the surgery? Or even something about living with the world’s most eccentric, most brilliant flatmate.

Just five short weeks and everything’s changed. If he’s honest with himself though, it didn’t even take that long. All it took was a strange meeting, the courage to keep an appointment and a deep voice backed by intense blue-green eyes asking “Want to see some more?” Five short words and his life was just … better.


End file.
